


Curtain Call / 노래방 |||| Taekook |||||

by Crunchyseesawmeow



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chubby, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Gen, Karaoke, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Possible Mild Smut, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchyseesawmeow/pseuds/Crunchyseesawmeow
Summary: Taehyung falls in love with the beautiful voice he hears singing every time he visits his best friend's favorite place to eat.That voice so happens to be Jungkook, as he was called in to replace the precious vocalist who had to leave suddenly. Taehyung does everything in his power to find out who that mysterious boy behind the curtain is.





	1. You Had One Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I started on Wattpad but I feel like it would be better written here, because I feel like Wattpad adds to much pressure on updating and I haven't been inspired enough to do so, I hope you guys enjoy it
> 
> My social media (self promo lmao)  
> IG and Twitter: Sodafraka  
> Wattpad: Crunchyseesaw

Song recommendation: Steve by Alec Benjamin

Jungkook had once again broken another plate.

He had spent three hours cleaning the whole place up, he wiped the counters, cleaned the tables, sweeped and mopped the floor, threw out the trash and he was currently washing the dishes.

Since he had never mopped before in his life, he left the floor all slippery due to not knowing what cleaning product to use, thus he ended up putting a _lot_ of dish soap into the mop water and it was taking forever to dry, specially because he had to rinse it so many times.

He didn't wait for the floor to dry completely and every time he went to get dishes from the table to wash, he slipped and a few plates weren't very fortunate and ended up breaking, creating a mess and making his boss yell at him countless of times.

It wasn't entirely his fault, the person who usually cleaned the place, had called in sick today.

Which resulted to Jungkook trying to clean everything with almost no help because the place had closed and only he and two other people were left putting everything away.

His co-worker Mina had helped him with cleaning the mess he made and told him to just stick to washing the dishes.

When they finally finished cleaning everything, he walked back to the staff room, changed out of his uniform and took his belongings out of his small locker. Just when Jungkook was a about to head out, he heard his boss call for him.

"Junkook before you leave, I need to have a word with you," Jungkook's boss said loudly gesturing towards the office door.

Jungkook wearily walked inside, and as soon as he saw the silver colored name plate, placed on top of the wooden table that had bold letters with "Yang Minseok", his Boss' name, written on it, he got reminded of when he had his job interview and how he felt just as nervous as he did back then.

He stood there waiting for his boss to speak.

"Jungkook, you've been working here, for what a month?"

"Yes, sir, almost two months," Jungkook replied.

"I have tell you I haven't been pleased with your performance lately. I know you're a college student and have a lot of responsibilities aside from working here, but so do a lot of the people work here as well," his boss said dryly.

Jungkook nodded and looked down playing with his fingers.

"I'm sorry Jungkook, but you can't continue working here when you're always confusing the clients' orders and breaking all the plates that we have!"

"But Mr. Yang, it was only this week, I am not skilled in cleaning, and the per-"

"I know Lia wasn't here this whole week, but that doesn't mean it's an excuse for you not to do the job well, it's important for every employee to have knowledge of everything within the workplace, because if something happens and one person is not able to do what they're supposed to, then another can replace that someone," Mr. Yang said sternly.

"In all the time, you've been here I thought you would get better since you told me it's the first job you've ever had, but honestly you kept getting worse, and I am sorry to tell you this, but I'll have to fire you."

"Mr. Yang, please let me keep this job, it took me three months to find a job, and I really need the money," Jungkook pleaded.

"Forgive me, but I can't keep you here Jungkook,  please hand over your uniform and your locker key," Mr. Yang said holding up a hand for Jungkook to give him the key, while gesturing towards a basket where the uniforms are put for washing after the employees were either fired or they quit.

Jungkook handed over his key and put his uniform in the basket, he then gathered the stuff he kept inside the locker and put it inside a plastic bag Mr. Yang had given him.

"Thanks for hiring me," Jungkook said to his boss before bowing and leaving from the front door of the place.

He then went to the bus station and walked to the apartment he shared with his best friend Min Yoongi. It wasn't that far away, but he was too tired and sad to walk back home.

He took his keys and unlocked the apartment door, when he entered he was met with the view of his roomate, Yoongi sloppily making out with a random brunette on the couch inside their shared living room.

"Yoongi, I am home!" He shouted loudly, as he slammed the front door shot for them to hear.

The two males, however gave no reaction, this made Jungkook walk up to them and push Yoongi off the stranger's lap.

"Seriously, you couldn't wait to at least go into your room!" Jungkook said annoyed.

Yoongi just rolled his eyes; he stood up and glared at Jungkook.

Yoongi grabbed the stranger's hand and led him to the foyer. "Sorry Hobi, he's just in a bad mood, guess we'll have to continue this later, how about we go to your place next time?" Yoongi suggested turning to look at the brunette.

"Sure that'd be great! Sorry if we made you uncomfortable, Yoongi's roomate," Hobi said turning to Jungkook.

"My name is Jungkook, and that's ok you didn't know, Yoongi's the one at fault," Jungkook replied glaring at Yoongi.

"Ah Jungkook, yes, sorry. By the way, my name's Hoseok, hobi's just my nickname," Hoseok said flashing a bright smile.

Hoseok then walked closer to Yoongi wrapped his arm around his waist, and kissed him.

"See you soon Yoongi hyung," he whispered leaning into his ear, before winking, and walking out the front door, leaving Yoongi a blushing mess.

"Don't you already have a boyfriend?" Jungkook asked eyebrows raised.

"Jimin's not my boyfriend," Yoongi replied dryly. He then walked to the kitchen and came back holding a glass of wine and a bottle of banana milk.

Yoongi sat on the couch and gestured Jungkook to do the same. Jungkook sat down and Yoongi handed him the bottle of milk.

"Did something happen at work?" Yoongi asked taking a sip from his glass.

"Yeah I just got fired, now it's back to square one, I'll have to find a job before the end of this month, or else I won't be able to pay the rent," Jungkook explained sucking on the bottle's straw.

"I told you accepting that job was a bad idea," Yoongi said shaking his head.

"You were right, I sucked at it," Jungkook said pouting

"I was honestly wondering why they didn't fire you sooner, when me and Jimin went there to have lunch, I told you we wanted lamb skewers, but you came back with three hamburgers," he said flicking the younger's forehead.

"Yeah, sorry about that hyung, there was just too much noise inside,"

"Jungkook, there were only three other tables occupied, and you were wearing headphones, what kind of _waiter_ uses headphones while on the job?" Yoongi argued.

"I just concentrate better with music!" Jungkook exclaimed moving his hand and spilling a bit of milk on the floor.

"No you don't! You got almost all of the orders wrong!" Yoongi said while grabbing a napkin and wiping the milk from floor.

"Why am I a mess?" Jungkook said drinking the rest of his milk and throwing himself on the couch.

"Look, tomorrow since I have no classes, we'll go around finding places where you can get a job, maybe that one just wasn't suitable for you, you'll need to try out other things," Yoongi said drinking the last sip of his wine.

He then walked over to his room and before entering he said, "I can help you pay this month's bill, if you're still struggling to find a job, but I can only help you this month, because I have my own things to buy."

Jungkook smiled and thanked Yoongi before going to his bedroom and looking for nearby job applications on his computer, before going to sleep.


	2. Trabajando en un Restaurante de Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook goes out and applies for a job at a Karaoke Restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it's a bit boring, I tried to make it as fun as possible, but it is mostly a filler chapter.
> 
> I'll try to update more often! Please tell me if you'd like longer or shorter chapters, sometimes I just don't know how long I should make my chapters lmao! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> IG: Sodafraka

**Song recommendation: Chica by Chungha (** **_I'm literally obsessed with this son_** **g)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

🐸👍

  
Jungkook woke up at 6:30 a.m ready to go downtown and find places that could hire him.

He took a shower, changed, made himself some pancakes. He then realized Yoongi was nowhere to be found, hence he walked up to Yoongi's room and entered it, finding the boy asleep.  
Jungkook then proceeded to calling Yoongi's name and taking the covers off him.  
Alas, he couldn't make Yoongi get out of bed. That boy was such a heavy sleeper, considering the fact that he stays up working until the wee hours of the night.

Jungkook took out his phone and blasted on full volume the "Crazy Frog" song which he knew Yoongi _hated._

"Turn that _off_!" Yoongi mumbled stirring awake. Jungkook grinned and said crossing his arms, "You said you were gonna help me find a job, I'm not turning this off until you get up."

"Can't you find anyone else to go with you? What about Hasuel? She's your friend right? ," Yoongi asked yawning.

"But hyung, you said you would come with me!" Jungkook whined as he grabbed onto Yoongi's bedsheets and started shaking them.

"Hasuel's working anyways I think."

"Exactly why you should call her and she'll be able to help you get a job where she works at," Yoongi suggested pulling the covers back over his head, "besides, don't you think it's too early in the morning to look for a job?"

"Well, yeah I could ask her to help me, but I don't even know where she works and I want to apply to other jobs in case they don't hire me so you'll have to come with me," Jungkook said cheekily grabbing Yoongi's bedsheets yet again.

"Ok fine, I'll go with you," Yoongi said defeated. He then got out of bed and slowly got into the bathroom.

As Jungkook was waiting for Yoongi to get ready he decided to text his other best friend, Hasuel

 

 

  
**Hasuel** **🙆🕊️** 💚

 

 

 

**Me**  
Hey Hasuel  
You at work?

 

 

 

**Hasuel**  
Yeah, I had no classes  
today why?

 

 

 

**Me**  
i am sort of looking for a job right now  
Are there any spots available where you work?  
BTW  
Where do you work?????

  
**Haseul**  
I think there are, tho I'll have to talk to my boss about it  
You can still come  
I work at a Karaoke restaurant in Hongdae called 'Su Karaoke' 🤗

 

 

**Me**  
Thx  
I'll be there in a few hours

 

 

 

At that moment Yoongi had come out of his room and was making himself some cereal, saying he was too lazy to cook and toasted some bread instead.

When Yoongi finished eating, Jungkook quickly grabbed his stuff and a folder that carried his job resume and they headed out and walked to a bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive. They sat down on the bench as they waited, eventually they had to stand up as a woman came with two kids to wait for a bus as well, being polite they gave her their spots.

"Why don't you go work at McDonald's or some other fast food restaurant?" Yoongi asked leaning on the stop's monitor advertising some type of weird dieting drink.

A sour expression crossed Jungkook's face and he suddenly had war flashbacks.

"Trust me I have worked there before, it was actually one of my dream jobs as a kid. At first it was all fun, but then it just sort of sucked, in a way that jobs do."

"Who dreams of working at McDonald's? Such great aspirations you had as a kid,'' Yoongi snickered.

"As I said, it looked fun! Making hamburgers and fries and all that stuff. Turns out it was actually the worst job I've had, the manager always had me be the party 'clown'. Since only kids have birthday parties there, I had to stand kids being rude, screaming their lungs off, spilling food and drinks on the floor, and one time this damn kid threw up on not only the cake as he was blowing the candles, but he _threw up_ on me as well," Jungkook said exasperated trying to maintain his calm, reminding himself he was very much in public. 

He always had the worst luck when it came to jobs, he may be good at a bunch of things, but somehow he managed to screw up all the time. Jungkook had even considered becoming a YouTuber since he liked filming and gaming so much. He had posted a couple of videos he had filmed, but they didn't get a lot of views, he was currently broke and a better camera would probably help him make quality HD videos. Also editing software are pricey, and he could barely afford to pay the rent, maybe if he tries downloading  illegally like his cousin does with everything. Knowing himself, his computer might get a virus from it and he wouldn't be able to use it ever again. Who knew college life would be so tough.

"Why am I hearing this just now? Oh my God poor kid threw up on his birthday, that must've been a terrible memory to recall," Yoongi laughed way too loudly displaying his cute gummy smile and soft chubby cheeks.

Jungkook rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically. "Exactly the reason why I hadn't told you anything," He mumbled.

They waited for about 10 more minutes for the bus to arrive, they got in, payed and sat together next to the window and an old man that had fallen asleep, probably missing his stop.

"Hyung, how come you didn't tell me about you and Hoseok?"

Yoongi visibly blushed, flustered.  
"We just hang out sometimes, it's nothing serious."

"So you're like fuckbuddies?"

"I- ummm, wouldn't call it that..." Yoongi mumbled, face reddening immensely.

The bus arrived at their stop and Yoongi rushed himself out the bus, but not before thanking the driver. Jungkook got off too chuckling at his hyung's state.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

 

Jungkook and Yoongi arrived at Hongdae, which is a really popular and busy area.  
As they walked to their destination, they passed through a bunch of crowds watching other people busking, some were dancing and other people just sang while playing an instrument or they sang simply needing a mic.

 

 

 

It was still morning, but the place was already loud and lively.

  
They were now walking towards the restaurant's entrance, it didn't look big from the outside, it had a big sign reading "Su Karaoke Room" in large cursive letters.

"I've actually been here before," Yoongi said thoughtfully.

"Really? Did you not remember the name?"

"Mhm, I came here with Jimin like a month ago, he told me it was his favorite restaurant."

"Who knows, maybe we'll run into him," Jungkook said suggestively shrugging his shoulders as he walked up to the entrance, pushing the glass doors open.

The place was not small from the inside, as Jungkook had expected it to be. When you entered you were immediately inside the foyer/waiting room are, where the host was, there were a bunch of sofas for people to sit at. The whole place was super clean and had a cozy feel to it, with mellow music playing in the background, soft brown sofas, a cream colored carpet, and purple fairy lights all around the room. That was _only_ the waiting area.

Jungkook walked up to the hostess and asked for Hasuel.

"She's in the kitchen I think, I'll go call for her," the hostess which her name tag read 'Hyunjin' said before passing through a wood beaded curtain that led to another room.

While they waited for Hyunjin to come back they looked around the room spotting some scented candles, and Jungkook went up to sniff them, scrunching his nose when a candle had a strong smell.

Hyunjin finally came out with Hasuel behind her. Hasuel had her hair tied up in a bun and a small apron hanging on her hips.

"Wassup Kooks, hey Yoongi," she greeted them throwing gang signs. She had been using gang signs a lot lately, all thanks to her chaotic friend Chaewon.

''Hey," They both said in unison.

"You came earlier than I expected Jungkook, I'm surprised by the fact that you got Yoongi to get up early," Hasuel exclaimed making weird gestures with her hands as she spoke.

"Can we just get this over with? Does he have to speak with the manager or what?" Yoongi said annoyed.

"Don't worry I'll take him to the boss' office, since she is our manager as well." Hasuel gestured for Jungkook to follow him. On both sides of the cashier were two red burgundy colored beaded curtains, they walked inside the one on the left leaving  Yoongi behind, seated in the waiting room.

The curtain led them to a dining are where people were seated enjoying their foods. The room was lit with a dim purple light, with little lamps hung on top of each table reflecting a warm yellow light, which contrasted well with the whole atmosphere the room had. The floor was wooden with little sparkles in it, the walls were painted a cream peach color and in front of all the tables was a small stage with a disco ball hung on top of it casting a rainbow of colors on the dark floor of the stage. There were various instruments and a mic stand at the corner patiently waiting for someone to use them.

Waiters pranced around the room giving customer their orders, since it was still morning there wasn't many customers around, most people came at night and some stayed there until sunrise. Jungkook guessed those were the ones that were currently having breakfast.

"This is the dining area, where you can sing on that stage," Hasuel explained pointing at the stage, "in  front of customers who are enjoying their foods, in the other side of the restaurant are private Karaoke rooms where you can chill with your friends and enjoy songs together."

Jungkook was very much familiar with Karaoke places before, he'd always loved to sing and was quite good at it, so he had always found Karaokes super cool, although he was always shy to sing in front of people, sometimes he'd go by himself and sing in a private room where he new no one would be able to see him.

"On Wednesdays and Saturdays we have special shows where bands, aspiring singers or musicians want to show off their skills and perform covers or original songs for the customers."

"That's cool, this job actually seems pretty fun already." Jungkook said eyeing the stage and imagining a mini concert going at night.

Hasuel led him into a door and told him it was the boss' office, she knocked and the door opened almost immediately.

"Hello Sunmi Sshi, this is the friend I had told you about, he was looking for a job and I wondered if you could give him a spot here," Hasuel asked politely after bowing and greeting her boss, Jungkook did the same.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Jeon Jungkook," Jungkook introduced himself somewhat nervous.

The boss Ms. Sunmi looked at him and smiled. "Can I see your resume please?"

Jungkook nodded profusely and took out a small stack of papers out of his folder, he handed them to her and she began reading it flipping through that pages at the same time analyzing Jungkook.

"It says here you've had multiple jobs before, therefore you must be experienced, no?" Sunmi asked tapping her fingers on her chin, she was really beautiful with her sparkling big eyes and shiny straight black hair, you would think she was a model or a Kpop Idol at best.

Jungkook nodded once again, "I've never worked at a Karaoke before, but I've been to plenty so I have an idea of how things may work out."

Sunmi looked at the script one more time, she clicked her tongue and smiled sweetly. "Great! You can start tomorrow, which shift would you prefer? Day, afternoon or Night?"

Jungkook gasped and smiled really big making him look like a little bunny, he was thrilled to work there and especially because he'd be with Hasuel. They had been best friends since Senior year of High School, he really trusted her and they thought of each other as brother and sister.

They'd always spend nights together talking about the future, their past, ranting about whatever went on in their life and gushing about their crushes. He had come out to her first as being bisexual and she had accepted him with open arms.  
Being with her always brought him comfort and safety.

"Thank you so so much! I will try my best! Can I work the Afternoon shift? Most of my classes are in the morning so that would really help," Jungkook shrieked happily.

"Of course, your shift will start at 2:45 and end at 8:30 p.m, if you want to do any extra hours please inform me beforehand, I'll asign you a locker number where you can put all your belongings in and tomorrow, if you can, come earlier so we can guide you through everything you need to know,'' Ms. Sunmi told Jungkook shaking his hand and handing him his resume back.

Jungkook waved and left the little office, he then sighed happily and thanked Hasuel with a big hug.

 

 

This time he'll be able to keep this job and something tells him a lot of great things are yet to come for him, though knowing himself there will be bumps in the road ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, this chapter somehow ended up being so long, I hope it wasn't too boring and that you guys enjoyed it although like I mentioned earlier it was more of a filler chapter hehs
> 
> I promise next chapter Jungkook will meet Tae and Jimin and some other characters will soon appear
> 
> If you find any mistakes please tell me and please give me tips on writing, because I feel like it's not very good, but I'll KEEP IMPROVING!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> STAN LOONA!!!!
> 
> P.S This took me so long to make and upload, my phone hates me TT


	3. 떢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a long chapter hehe ans it took me quite a long time to write so I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Side note/disclaimer: This chapter includes swear words. People probably won't care, and and I really don't care either if stories have swear words or not, because that just makes it more real.
> 
> IRL I don't ever curse or say any bad words (in my head I do tho, when I am frustrated or distredded), but I did do it in here because like I said it makes it more real because a ton of people curse in real life too, also it adds flavor (perhaps not a particularly good one) to a character's personality
> 
>  
> 
> This story is also posted on Wattpad, my username is @crunchyseesaw
> 
> Insta & Twitter: @sodafraka

 

**Song recommendation: 거북이/Turtle by Twice (it's a really soothing song in my opinion)**

🐢↔🐯🐤

 

It was now Monday, Jungkook's first day working at the karaoke, after having been hired the previous Friday, he had gone back on Saturday to learn about the job and how the place managed itself.  
At the moment Jungkook had been put on cleaning duty, which he wasn't exactly fond of, but he hadn't that much experience in the karaoke field yet. He was constantly supervised and told how to do specific tasks like cleaning and organizing the equipment necessary for singing.

After cleaning he was to set up the equipment in one of the private rooms after applying what he had learned on saturday, it wasn't that hard of a task, the manager had asked him to help them carry a bunch of mics and speakers that were really heavy; he was visibly buff from hours of working out and dancing he had done as a hobby, so it would only be  natural for him to find lifting heavy objects not difficult and the manager seemed to acknowledge that.

The rest of the time he had been at the kitchen learning how to cook, take orders fast and where all the ingredients and things necessary for cooking were, this time not breaking them.

 

Ms. Sunmi had told him that the employees took turns in stations twice a day (or sometimes even every two days if the person was specially good at one of the stations) and that everyone knew how do to everything, the only ones that didn't switch a lot were the cooks because they kept the food tasting a certain way and were usually skilled at it.

 

Jungkook had done so much in such few hours, his body was ready to just collapse on his way to the train station, luckily it was Monday, and Mondays and Tuesdays were the days with least costumers as his co-worker Hyunjin had informed him. 

 

Once he got into his apartment building he couldn't wait any longer and just threw himself on top of Yoongi how was taking a nap on the bigger couch.

 

"Ah what the hell Jungkook! You're so heavy get the fuck off of me!" Yoongi cursed, his shouts muffled under the weight of Jungkook on his chest and the couch squishing his face. 

 

"Did you just call me fat? Excuse me but I'm the one with abs here," Jungkook retorted in a mocking tone. 

 

"W-what no! Those muscles are the reason you're so heavy! Now would you please get off!"

 

With a grunt Jungkook rolled off and fell into the floor with a thud. Yoongi sat up and glared at Jungkook as he too sat up from where he was on the ground. 

 

"Sorry hyung I was just really tired, I didn't see where I was going, and that blanket you had looked so cozy..." Jungkook replied sitting next to him on that red couch one of Yoongi's elderly friends had gifted him at the senior center. 

 

In case you were wondering yes, Yoongi volunteered at least twice a week at the senior center. 

 

He was so well liked among the elderly who inhabited the place, that when they heard he had moved into a new apartment, they all decided to raise funds and bought him a couch, it was an old used couch, it probably wasn't very expensive, and it most likely belong to one of the old ladies that loved to have coffee time with him. Nevertheless it was precious to him, especially because he had grown so fond of the place and its people, it meant a lot to him. 

 

He had made many memories, friends and met wonderful people there, one of them being Hoseok. Hoseok too volunteered at center, but for a different reason than Yoongi's. Hoseok had his grand father living there, and visited him regularly, he always brought him rice cakes from the store not too far away from the place, and his grandpa always ended up sharing the treatd with as many people as he could, or sometimes he would save some and when lunch time came, his grandfather would sit at a table outside with a chair and a plate filled with two rice cakes across from him, while he ate by himself. 

 

Yoongi admired that of Hoseok, how he helped people, with a smile full of joy always on his face. Hoseok truly was a mood maker, he sometimes called himself people's hope, and indeed that was true, for Yoongi at least. 

 

"I'm guessing that as your friend and flatmate, I am obligued to ask you how your work day was," Yoongi started, "so, Jungkook-ah, How did your first day go?" 

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and chuckled, "It was great actually, everything went pretty smoothly, today's Monday so there weren't as many costumers as there usually would, also it was kinda hilarious sometimes seeing people sing, some sing off-key or scream into the mic, and hyung they do it with so much passion, it just makes it funnier." 

 

Yoongi smiled softly at the younger, of course he would find it hilarious, he gets amused by everything and anything.

  
"Unlike you, people aren't that good at singing, take me for example, I make music and rap, but I can't sing for shit."

Jungkook gasped dramatically grabbing Yoongi's shirt and shaking it along with him. "Hyung, you _are_ good at singing, and I'm not saying they are bad, it's just funny."

 

"Speaking of singing, are employees allowed to sing too, like on the stage or something?" Yoongi asked genuinely curious. Maybe Jungkook could get some sort of discount and he and Jimin could tag along. 

 

"I don't know, I haven't asked." Jungkook was a shy individual, and him being new to the job made him hesitate to ask questions sometimes.  
"I'll find out tomorrow or someday and tell you, but hyung why are you suddenly interested? you said that you couldn't sing, which I strongly doubt by the way." 

  
"I- Nothing, just curious is all," said Yoongi tucking his dyed blond locks under his beanie.

"Does it involve a certain dancer? The small one?" Jungkook asked cheekily.

"Wha- N-no! You know what, I'm feeling sort of sleepy," Yoongi said grabbing his blanket and folding it messily. He then yawned, whether it was fake or not Jungkook couldn't tell, "Anyway, Jungkook, you must be _really_ tired and so am I, s-so have a good night and God bless you." He then stood up grabbing his blanket along with him, and shuffled quickly to his room shutting door.

"I knew it." Jungkook whispered to himself snickering.

 

_____________________________

 

  
Jungkook had been working at the Karaoke for a week now. 

  
He had learned that Wednesdays and Fridays were the busiest and most popular days, this week had been filled with students from Hongik University, a college located quite close to the place. Some people would just come to eat and hangout, while others wanted to relief some stress and stayed to drink.

It wasn't exactly the best place to study, but some students brought their computers along with them. Since he too was a student, Jungkook sometimes brought his computer with him, and after he was done with his shift he would stay for a while doing his assignments.

Today he had arrived earlier than the previous days due to one of his classes being canceled as his proffesor's wife had gone into labor; because of this, his shift had soon to be finished.

"Hasuel Noona, why did you start working here?" Jungkook asked her friend as they both were cleaning the place up, Jungkook was cleaning the tables, while Hasuel was Sweeping the floor.

"You know my friend Chaewon right?" 

"The youtuber one?"

"Yes, exactly, she's dating Hyejoo, they both have a channel. She's the one who suggested that Hyunjin and I work here," Hasuel explained ponting at Hyunjin taking costumer orders with the broom's handle. "She used to work here before she became a full-time Youtuber with Hyejoo, besides our only other options were working at the dry cleaners or at the rice cake shop."

"I've been considering becoming a YouTuber, actually." Jungkook said putting all the cleaning stuff away and making his way to the bathroom for employees to wash his hands. "Good luck with that gamer boy," said Hasuel patting his back, "and speaking of rice cakes, one of Yoongi's boyfriends, just sat at a table, maybe you should take his order."

Jungkook then turned around and indeed the ever so smiling Jimin was sitting at the table along with two other individuals he didn't recognize. One of them being a very pretty girl with a bunny tooth smile just like himself, she had her shiny auborn hair down and was wearing a blue hoodie with loose retro jeans.  The other was an equally handsome boy, and was dressed quite stylish for a college student. On his head was  big bucket hat, he had on a striped green long-sleeved shirt, and loose grey trousers.

Meanwhile Jimin was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and tight skinny jeans. Then there was Jungkook, wearing a damn apron with a logo of the place, he usually does not wear it, but he had forgotten to take it off after cleaning the tables.

Noticing they were looking around for waiters, Jungkook started making his way to the table when Jimin saw him approach, "Oh! Jungkookie! Hi come here!"

"It's so nice to see you, we haven't hung out in a while! Do you work here now?" Jimin asked excitedly already out of his seat and hugging the living day lights out of the younger.

Jungkook looked flustered by the sudden hug. "Y-yeeah, I've been working here for a week now," Jungkook said fiddling with the small note pad he had on his hands.

"That's so great! I'll get to see you more often now, we _always_ come here, sadly last week the entire university was in finals week, but now that we're done, you'll be seeing a lot of us here!" said Jimin stting back down and gesturing at the other two people sharing the table with him.

"Oh yeah Yoongi hyung had mentioned that you go to classes at Hongik, do all of you go there as well?"

"Ooh, _Yoongi~,"_ said the boy nudging Jimin with his shoulder. Jimin's face instantly went red and he pushed the brunette boy lightly. "Don't mind my friend Taehyung, his brain is too slow for his mouth," Jimin snapped glaring at Taehyung. Jungkook giggled at the two reminding him of Yoongi and himself.

"Oop sorry, so this guy who keeps bothering me is Taehyung, and the girl who's too busy looking at pictures of herself is Nayeon," Jimin said pointing at his two friends, "and guys this is Jungkook, Yoongi's roommate."

"Really Jimin, you're gonna expose me like that?" Nayeon scoffed turning her phone off, "he acts like he doesn't' take a million selfies before deciding on one to post, besides my beauty is something to behold."

Jimin shook his head before rolling his eyes at her, she sometimes was too much, Nayeon was a little too in love with herself. Meanwhile poor Jungkook was just standing there awkwardly waiting for their orders or anything they could need. "Do you guys want to order any-"

"Jungkook, will Yoongi be coming here now that you're an employee?" Taehyung said cutting him off sending Jimin a smirk.

"Um, I guess so? Probably since he believes I'll get a discount."

"Has he stopped by any of these days?" Jimin asked boldly.

Yoongi had actually come by once to see him and promised to stop by if he could another day. "Yes he did last friday, after going to the senior center I think."

"Yeah, we'll probably run into him, whatever, it's not like you haven't put your tongue inside his mouth before, and can we _please_ order something? I'm starving," Nayeon snarked directing her attention to Jungkook at her request.

"Sis snapped," Taehyung said laughing. Jimin looked offended and decided to ignore them.

"Just tell me what you want, I'm assuming you don't need a menu, considering the amount of times you've been here before," spoke Jungkook politely grabbing his pen from his pocket.

"Yeah sorry to keep you wating Jungkook, Jimin talks too much," Taehyung apologized sending a box-like smile his way.

"It's all right, I'm almost done for the day anyways," Jungkook reassured him shrugging.

"Would you like staying with us for a while after you're done?" Jimin asked after ordering quesadillas and pineapple juice.

"I actually can't because I'm doing something with hyung tonight at his mini studio," Jungkook explained.

Nayeon pouted, "What a bummer, you're cute, it would be nice being with you longer." Jimin sighed, "Nayeon, you're with Jeongyeon, stop flirting with him, you are gonna scare him away!"

Nayeon giggled and told Jungkook she wanted sweet potato noodles and two glasses of grapefruitade, one for Taehyung and one for her, then Taehyung asked for Ddeok-bokki and as Jungkook was about to leave their table Taehyung asked, "Jungkook, if you're going to a studio, that means you can sing well right?"

Jungkook looked flustered, "Um yeah, Yoongi and I are both majoring in music, so I help him sometimes with songs he composes."

"Yoongi hyung always called Jiminie to record songs for him, it's cool that you do that too, you must be really good too!" Taehyung said ruffling Jimin's pink locks.

"I try my best," Jungkook chuckled shyly. "Um, so, I'll be right back with your orders," he said before making his way to the kitchen.

Eventually Jungkook had arrived with their orders but soon left to attend other tables.

"You know Yoongi told me that Jungkook used to sing for his grandmother and her old lady neighbor, he's just shy, but I've herd him sing a couple of times, he's _waaay_ better than I am, he also dances," Jimin told Taehyung and Nayeon.

"Is he better than me though? That's the tea" Nayeon said Jokingly. "Do you think he's cute Tae?"

"He is, if I wasn't a regular costumer I would totally come just to see him." Taehyung had an eye for cute things, and Jungkook was one of them. He wanted to know more about him, maybe make a new friend, he was a social butterfly after all. Taehyung would make it his week's task for Jimin to go to the Karaoke place everyday, as he knew the younger better than he did, but of course he would do it in Jimin's favor too, he had been trying for months to get Yoongi and Jimin to be a thing.

It had been like planting a tree, he had started with the seed, and the tree started to grow until the leaves  bloomed, and that's what he was seeing now, both of them being whipped for each but having commitment issues, especially in Yoongi's part.

Starting from tomorrow he would make their love lives bloom and be much more interesting.

He was such a good friend helping his clueless best friend. He could already feel the excitement that the rest of the week would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason why I've not been updating is because I have so many ideas for this story and for the characters as well that I don't have a clue how to put them together for them to even make sense, and I want to get to certain points in the story, and for that I have to plan things so i have been organizing my ideas and constructing the plot and the characters' personalities, so I really hoped you liked this chapter and thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I really did not think I would have gotten any hits so thank you so much!


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin feels odd  
> Jimin and Hobi interact  
> Jungkook is being persuaded

 

**Song recommendation:**   
**Ce mur qui nous separe - Lou & Lenni Kim**   
**It's a really cool and romantic song**

 

  🐞

  
Jimin was upset. Angry even.  
For what reason you may think?  
It might seem absurd to anyone, but for him it wasn't.  
Okay maybe he was overreacting, perhaps he wasn't feeling genuinely upset, but what happened really did stir his stomach a bit.

You want to know what happened?

Okay, let's start from the very moment Jimin got out of bed. It was a wednesday, one of Jimin's favorite days of the week. Why? Because he loved going to the karaoke place and listening to the musician guests that played that night. It brought him memories.

Memories of his recovery, how music was and is always there for him. Never is there a dull moment without music his body just can't help moving along to.

For this reason he always woke up feeling cheerful and optimistic. However he was kind of dejected when Yoongi texted him, saying that he would not be able to get lunch with Jimin as he had to work last minute on a song for one of the elderly ladies he visited regularly.

Just as Jimin was about to complain about how Yoongi never had time for him, Yoongi messaged him back, telling him he was free at night if he still wanted to do anything fun.

Of course, reading that, Jimin was ecstatic, happy to be able to spend some time with him after all. Specially since he'll probably end up going to the karaoke place along with him just like old times.

Grabbing his keys, he headed out his shared dorm and into the campus' cafeteria. With a smile he ordered his usual breakfast, and sat down at a table to eat. He was currently taking four classes, after being done with them, he headed out to the dance studio. Jimin went there almost every day to teach and learn new dance skills. He was currently working on a group choreography for a competition in three months. 

Opening the door to the practice room, he put his belongings inside one of the shared lockers and started stretching while listening to some tunes on his phone. A couple of people were already stretching when he started, making the process less boring. For him, dancing was an escape, something that got his mind off all of his problems. He really enjoyed moving his body to the beautiful melodies, and feeling the beat in his muscles as he flexed and released them. The funnest part was always teaching young or people that found dancing as a newfound hobby. He aspired for other people to feel the same as he did when dancing, carefree and lighthearted.

Jimin heard the door of the room opening, he turned his head to watch a dancer enter the room. Who might that particular dancer be, you ask?

Well it was none other than Jung Hoseok. If they were to be in a Kpop group he would be considered what they refer to as 'main dancer'. He was one of the best, if not _the_ best dancer in the studio Jimin was currently at. Not that Jimin wasn't good, he actually considered himself one of the best, but even he knew Hoseok beat him in that department. 

Jimin didn't know what it was about Hoseok that made him feel somewhat uneasy. Was it jealousy? Perhaps he just wanted to be as good as Hoseok was, or maybe, was it how he was so nice and positive? It made Jimin wonder if people such as that guy existed, if they ever felt negative emotions, or they were extremely good at hiding them. Either way, him being so nice to Jimin slightly irritated him, specially since he couldn't shake off his unacquainted feelings regarding the dancer. 

He decided to play safe offering him a smile and greeting him. Do not be mistaken though, Jimin wasn't a hypocrite, he did not hate or dislike the dude, he just had suspicious feelings toward him is all. 

"Hey Jimin! You're early today, what a relief, I was wondering if you could check these moves I came up with, I don't know if they suit our whole team dynamic, I feel like it's too personalized," said Hoseok with a grin, sitting himself beside Jimin as he too began stretching. 

"No problem, just tell me when you're ready." So Hoseok began, he asked Jimin to turn on the music and began dancing, eventually having all eyes on him. It was really good, Jimin had to admit that it suited better than he thought it would have. He couldn't imagine why Hoseok had doubted himself, it was perfect for their team. 

"Wow, I-It's really good, we should incorporate it into the routine, I'm sure you got all these people excited," Jimin complimented Hoseok gesturing to the rest of the dancers that had served as an audience. "Really? Awesome! let's start then, I have all night to teach it to all of you."

Hoseok started explaining the routine step by step each time making the speed faster for everyone to adjust. He explained the importance of facial expressions and showing the audience what you really feel, that way they'll feel part of the performance too.

Practicing for hours, they finished the session after being somewhat satisfied with their progress. Jimin was just starting to put his things away when Hoseok came up to him.

"Hey, thanks for helping me today, if it weren't for you, I probably would've had much more trouble teaching them this new style," Hoseok said passing Jimin a towel. Jimin thanked him, and used it to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Say, Jimin, could I ask you a favor?" Hoseok inquired.

"Um, yeah sure," Jimin said apprehensively. In all honesty, he just wanted to leave the conversation and go to Su Karaoke to have some relaxing time. Dancing sure is tiring.

"It's okay if you aren't able to, but do you think you could cover for me tomorrow, and help teach them the rest?" Hoseok pleaded, "I'm sorry this is really last minute, but I kinda have a mini dance performance tomorrow, and I might not be able to make it here until later."

"Yeah, I can help you, don't worry about it," Jimin responded with a smile. "Where are you performing tomorrow? it seems to be important."

Hoseok looked sheepish as he answered. "Actually, I volunteer every few days at this senior center where my grandpa lives in, and they really like it when I dance, so I'll be dancing an original piece, that one of the volunteers composed, for the center's 45 year anniversary," he said with a chuckle, before closing his locker and getting his things, ready lo leave.

"No way! A friend of mine who volunteers at a senior center is also working on a song for them!" Jimin gasped. He then came to a realization, a very unsettling one.

"You both are really nice, not everyone is that commited," Jimin started somewhat nervous.

"B-by any chance, could it be Yoongi you're talking about?" Jimin asked the other dancer, meanwhile they both walked towards the exit, really hoping for some odd reason, that he wasn't right.

Hoseok raised his eyebrow, curious.  
"Min Yoongi? The cute one?," He asked. Jimin winced slightly, he then nodded feeling worse by the second. "You know him? Sweet! Yeah he's a really nice dude once you get to know him."

"He is."

There was a moment of awkward silence as they both felt an unusual tension in the atmosphere. Jimin tried to plaster a smile, he knew it must have looked fake, but he couldn't care any less, at least at that moment he didn't care. He looked anywhere but at Hoseok, focusing on the damp sidewalk on which they stepped upon.

"I really gotta go, it was nice talking to you," Jimin said, not even he believed himself, "don't worry I got it covered for tomorrow so please stay there as long as you need, if there's an emergency I'll definitely tell you."

"Thanks once again, it was nice talking to you, I kinda have to go too," Hoseok said with that grin of his, waving his hand and walking away.

Jimin just stood there wondering why he was feeling the way he did. He started making his way to a bus stop. He got into a bus and walked slowly to a seat, seating down and allowing himself to relax, if only for a wwhil. Thankfully it wasn't that crowded when he got in, allowing himself to calm down, and sort out his feelings.

 

___________________________________

 

  
Yoongi had said he would arrive soon. Good thing Jimin was an extrovert who easily got along with everyone. 

He was currently inside Su Karaoke, seated on a table. He got up and made his way to a frantic Jungkook having a heated conversation with one of his female co-workers.

"-I just can't, ok maybe I can, but I _can't do it!"_

"Jungkook, sweetie, there isn't a person better suited than you!" The girl talking to Jungkook exclaimed grabbing him by the shoulders in an encouraging manner.

"What's up guys, what's got your panties all in a knot?" Jimin asked with confidence. Starting conversations and keeping them going wasn't hard for him at all. However, for Jungkook it was, startling him when Jimin came to them seemingly out of nowhere.

"We have an issue. Since this duffus just can't seem to agree with me, I hope by explaining this to you, maybe _you_ might," The girl said, her name was apparently Hasuel as her name tag indicated when Jimin read it.

"You know how on Wednesdays and Saturdays we have special performances?" Hasuel explained. Jimin nodded gesturing her to proceed.

"We invited this really popular band that got viral, and a lot of people are coming jus to see them. It guarantees a bunch of customers! Which is a good thing! But the problem is that the lead singer had to cancel last minute because of an emergency, and they won't be able to fully display their song without anyone to sing the lyrics to."

  
"So I thought we could find someone to replace him, and then it hit me, Jungkook!" Jungkook shook his head in fake disappointment.

"I remembered one time I heard him sing while washing the dishes and it was really beautiful, Jungkook your voice is amazing and you can't change my mind about it," Hasuel praised Jungkook, now turning to him.

"Yoongi actually mentioned that you used to sing to an old lady or something, he said you had an amazing voice, but I'm guessing your too shy to get up and sing right?" Jimin said matter-of-factly with a light smirk.

"Exactly! He says he won't do it, but it's our only option, he's the only trusty one available," Hasuel said exasperated motioning her hands toward Jungkook.

 _She should have asked me, my voice is pretty cool too if I say so myself,_ Jimin thought almost saying it aloud.

"Guys, it's not that I don't exactly want to, I've just never sang in front of so many people, I just can't do it, even if I am very well aware of my voice being nice," Jungkook interjected finally able to show his side of the coin. Junkook knew he was good at singing, but was too shy to do it in front of a crowd, what if his voice cracked? Or worse, what if he forgot the lyrics?

"Look I have an idea, I really hope you agree with this one," Jimin proposed darting his eyes from Hasuel and Jungkook.

"What if you hid behind the curtain and came out wearing a mask, that way, they won't know who you are, and you'll get the audience hooked in and have some time to prepare before entering the spotlight," Jimin said with a look of utter determination. Hasuel look pleased with a grin on her face. Jimin had to remember to give himself a pat on the back for coming up with such a great idea. 

"I-I don't know abou-"

Even better, here came the best part. "What if, you weren't the only one singing, what if you sing along with me," Jimin interrupted Jungkook, with a knowing look. 

Jungkook looked speechless and was really considering weighing his options; maybe, perhaps, it would be better with someone at his side, but then again once he came out that curtain, all eyes would be on him. Would it help if he was wearing a mask on? Or will his nerves show instead?

"So waddya say? You in?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to upload, ever since I've started school, my life has been kind of crazy and I've been really busy with homework and studying 
> 
> Also for some reason this chapter was kind of hard to piece together because I have a plan in mind, but don't quite know how to get to it.
> 
> I've been in vacations, so I've had time to think about what I really want to do with this story, let's just hope I have enough free time finish it
> 
> 🐸


	7. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook sings along with Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song reccomendation: Uncover by LOONA Odd Eye Circle
> 
> 🎶👨🎤🎤

"So waddya say? You in?" 

Jungkook felt obligued to object, but he also felt something deep in him assuring him, saying that yes, in fact he would be able to pull it off.

But he was scared, he had never sung in front of a crowd of people before, he wanted to showcase his talent, to show the world what he has to offer, yet fear had him tied into his own chains.

However, something in him knew if Jimin were to be singing in company with him, the weight on his shoulders would loosen, along with the aid provided by the mask's coverage.

Not to mention the fact that a bunch of people were expecting a good show, he didn't want to let them down, and waste the generous amount of profit provided by the very costumers attending.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, sure I'll do it, but only with a mask on and I get to decide if I want to come out of the curtain or not," Jungkook said in a small voice.

He was then startled by a squeal coming from Hasuel and the face of utter triumph coming from Jimin.

"Don't worry it'll be great, plus no one needs to know it's you," Jimin comforted him, giving a hug and a big smile.

"I'll text Tae, he's going to love it!"

Jungkook looked at him in disbelief.

Jimin chuckles ruffling Jungkook's hair, "Don't look at me like that, I'll just tell him I am going to be singing, he doesn't need to know that _you_ are."

Jungkook narrowed his eyes and huffed in annoyance, this Jimin dude riled his anxiety up like no one else did.

"Now, we just need to confirm with the band members, and tell Sunmi about it, I think it should be fine," Hasuel said. "Try to get him a mask," she adressed Jimin, she then pointed at Jungkook, "also change into your normal clothes, I think if they saw you like this, people would definitely recognize you."

Jungkook started making his way to the dressing rooms, he changed into his oversized black shirt and loose jeans, probably not the best stage outfit, but he wasn't about to return home, for the sake of changing clothes alone.

Jimin entered the dressing room pushing the door open, finding Jungkook fiddling with his long hair.

"Hey I brought the mask, it should cover most of your fa-"

Jungkook turned to Jimin, who was scrutinizing him. "What are you wearing? You can't go sing in front of people looking like some hobo rebel."

"It's not like I have many options here, it isn't my personal closet, plus these clothes are usually what I wear," Jungkook murmured rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Hm, wait here, I have an idea," Jimin said walking out of the room in a hurry, leaving Jungkook without a protest.

After waiting for like 15 minutes he started getting impatient and was just about to call Jimin, before realizing he didn't have his number. He sighed through his nose, and waited a bit longer, then suddenly Jimin burst into the dressing room panting and carrying a big bag.

"Try these on," Jimin threw the bag at him.

Jungkook looked at the bag, then at Jimin with confusion. "Where did you get this from?"

"I had to run home and grab a pair of jeans I had that Tae gave me, he bought them two sizes too big, so I thought you could wear them."

"You can also keep them if you want, but the shirt is Tae's so you might want to give that one back."

"Ok, um I'll try them I guess," Jungkook took the items out and held them in front of him, "thanks by the way."

Jimin nodded and nudged him to try them on. Jungkook entered one of the two small cubicles and changed. He then got out and looked at his reflection staring back at him with an unsure gaze, thinking that he did not feel like himself.

"Damn, I really outdid myself, those jeans fit perfectly, you look _hot_ , not gonna lie," Jimin gushed, hitting him on the back affectionately.

"I don't know, they feel tight, the shirt too, a little," Jungkook said skeptically, making eye contact with Jimin through the mirror.

"They bring out your muscles, people are gonna love it," Jimin winked, "c'mon you look great stop fussing about it, feel confident, pretend your Beyonce or something."

He reluctantly followed Jimin out, they went up to Hasuel who was talking with one of the band members, most probably explaining the situation.

Hasuel turned to Jimin and Jungkook, "They said they were fine with the arrangement, I told them about the mask situation, they said it was fine, they just wanted a voice to sing the song."

"Great! Should we rehearse beforehand?" Jimin asked. He always rehearsed before every performance, as it should be.

"Yep, we just finished getting all the equipment set up," One of the band members responded handing Jimin two mics. 

Jimin handed Jungkook the microphone, and that's when he noticed his heart rate pick up, he hadn't even started rehearsing, yet his nerves were shooting up. Jungkook did not even want to think about what he'll do when the times comes for him to sing.

As they are handed the lyrics, and Jimin starts singing, he keeps telling himself to calm down, and man up, he was 21 for God's sake!

It was his turn to sing his verse, the pre chorus, he inhales and starts slow, carefully breathing through his diaphragm. He closes his eyes and sings with suc fluency, to anyone it might seem like he had practiced a million times.

Then, there is a sudden calm embalming his body as he let's the music flow through him and out his vocal chords, resounding in the otherwise vacant room, if not for the few people watching him.

The sudden realization of people's gaze dawns upon him, and he opens his eyes startled, his breath staggers, he stops for a second, and then continues faltering a little as his verse ends. It's only then that Jungkook notices his beating heart going faster than ever, and picking up pace as he looks at the expressions of those surrounding him.

Those that just witnessed his talent and were left with their mouth agape in pleasurable shock.

They stopped the music and Jungkook instantly thought he had done something wrong and blushed in shame, feeling a hot wave pulse through his body.

"T-that was- I- Oh my, that was beautiful Jungkook, what the hell!" Hasuel praised. "Boi why aren't performing on stages, instead you're working in this crappy karaoke place, no offense."

Jungkook blushed and smiled nervously feeling overwhelmed.  
"Yoongi was really not kidding when he said you were amazing, you're gonna crush it tonight!" Jimin exclaimed amazed at the boy's heavenly vocal chords.

"I'm sorry I stopped suddenly, I- I felt weird and didn't know what to do," Jungkook apologized hanging his head down.

Hasuel made his way up to him, touching his shoulders, "Honey, don't worry, you did amazing, it's only natural for you to get nervous, it takes guts, plus we stopped the music because we were in shock of how good you sounded."

"We promise you'll do great, you can wear that mask, but you can definitely take it off if you're ready, if you aren't that's ok, we won't blame you." Jimin grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

They practiced a couple more times before deciding they were good, Jungkook finding a little more confidence each time.

________________________________________

Jimin had called him, and invited him to the karaoke place, claiming he would be performing that night, so there he was making his way to the karaoke at 6 PM.

It wasn't a surprise for Taehyung to find out Jimin would be singing, as he was very good at it, and extroverted in nature.

Taehyung sat himself at a booth and was approached by a waiter. He ordered strawberry flavored milk and cheese fries, he wasn't that hungry yet, but figured he would be later.

The place was starting to fill up and very few tables were left empty, Taehyung saw Jimin onstage popping his head out from the curtain and waving at him and at some other person. Taehyung looked at the direction in which Jimin was looking, and saw Yoongi coming through the entrance. Taehyung waved him over and Yoongi started making his way towards his table.

"Hey Yoongi hyung, are you here to see Jimin too?" Taehyung asked gesturing for Yoongi to sit next to him.

"Yeah actually, he told me that I was going to love it and be 'shook', as he put it," Yoongi explained. Taehyung offered him some fried and he took a couple popping them in his mouth.

"Jimin is really a lost case, he makes the simplest of things a big deal," Taehyung chuckled at the remark.

A woman stood on the stage and the lights started dimming. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am Hasuel, today's host, and tonight I present to you a fan favorite, 'Syzygy'!"

Multiple people started yelling and clapping, obviously excited. "Unfortunately, the lead vocalist couldn't attend due to personal issues." The audience deflated and  booed in sadness. "However, we found two amazing vocalists, approved by the band members themselves to replace Minsu."

She gestured at the band members who nodded in acknowledgement. "So without further ado, I present to you Jimin and JK!"

Taehyung and Yoongi started clapping and he saw Yoongi smiling really big. Taehyung wondered who that other dude was.

The lights dimmed even more as a spot light was placed on a portion of the stage, a figure walked out of a gap in the curtain and the music started playing.

Taehyung was extremely confused, he thought there were supposed to be two individuals not just one. Jimin started the song of course. His voice was high pitched, which suited the song strangely well, Taehyung was used to Jimin's voice, he sounded like an angel when he put his emotions into the words that came out of his mouth. His voice sounded rather raspy while still singing with his chest voice, smoothly switching to his head voice, and executing an airy falsetto.

Then Jimin stopped drawing his breath out, a silence enveloped the room and the music changed pace, a sound was heard, which he knew did not come out of Jimin's mouth, as it was closed and his mic in between his two lowered hands.

A honey dripped voice started singing, and Teahyung's ears were blessed with the smoothest voice he had ever heard sing in that Karaoke place. He turned and and saw Yoongi's mouth hang open with a look of utter shock.

The voice delivered the notes so smoothly and effortlessly, even his breaths sounded good. Taehyung was now in love, and he ached to know who was the owner of that amazing voice. He saw girls gushing and muttering between themselves, probably praising said person.

The verse ended and they both sang together, their voices fitting perfectly. Then the guy started singing, along while Jimin harmonized, which really sat well withing Taehyung; the other dude's voice was so melodious and refreshing, his ears were in cloud 9. As the song neared the end, a figure emerged from the curtain and the audience started clapping and hyping him up.

The guy was wearing a mask, which disappointed Taehyung, as he was thrilled to find out who the mysterious boy with the honey voice was. He noticed the guy's hand holding the mic was trembling, yet he delivered every note perfectly, ending the song with a high note and a whispered sexy line.

The song ended and the audience did a standing ovation clapping, yelling and chanting. Taehyung started screaming and gave props to Jimin for keeping his promise of shocking them.

The two boys bowed and left waving the audience good bye.

The crowd settled and Taehyung sat back down turning to Yoongi who had a big adorable gummy smile on his face.

"It was amazing wasn't it?"

Taehyung nodded. Sipping on his shake, before grinning. "Don't get me wrong Jimin was outstanding, but that other guy, was on another level, damn!"

Yoongi chuckled and smiled wider. "You have no idea who that guy was huh?"

"No, I don't  but I would die to know, his voice is just heavenly, I think I'm in love," Taehyung said looking at the stage longingly.

"Do you know the dude?" Taehyung asked Yoongi who was smiling oddly.

"Yeah I do actually, I've heard him singing multiple times, he has actually sung for me on my birthday, privately of course," Yoongi replied casually, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really?! You're so lucky! I would pay to hear him sing again!"

"Yeah good luck with that, he's actually very shy and introverted, I'm proud of him,  he actually sang in front of all those people, even if he had a mask on," Yoongi said proudly now looking at the stage.

"Wow, he must be close to you, who is he if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh he probably wouldn't want me to tell you, but he did so well, Jungkook, in fact I was surprised you hadn't known" Yoongi responded matter-of-factly.

Now Taehyung was in more of a stage of shock than before, it seemed that said boy never ceased to surprised him.  
He expected the boy to be one of Jimin's friends, due to the fact that he noticed he was wearing one if his shirts. The worst thing was it fit him so well.

"Now, I know I'm in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, school just sucks plus I am lazy lmao
> 
> I literally wrote this at three am so let's hope there aren't any mistakes jeje 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me if you'd like for me to keep recommending songs at the beginning of each chapter! 
> 
> 감사합니다 여러분!


End file.
